veriandawnfandomcom-20200215-history
Jovilucian Divine Spells
As a goddess of peace, justice, and light, Joviluu imparts a great variety of magic onto her priests. Many of the spells the priests use create great light, through fire or simply pure light. Healing and blessing the less fortunate is also equally important. Overall, priests of Joviluu are expected to support their allies while being able shine the light of the Beacon down on both friend and foe alike. Spells Source: GURPS - 4th Edition - Magic Enchantment A prerequisite for all other Enchantment spells except Scroll. To enchant an item, the caster must also know this spell. The caster rolls against the lower of his skill with this spell and the specific spell he wishes to place on the item. If he has assistants, they must have skill 15 or higher with both spells, but the roll is based on the caster’s skill. Duration: Magic items are permanent until destroyed. Cost and Time: See Enchanting (p. 16). Talisman A talisman is an item that grants the wearer a one-time boon when attacked by a specific spell or nonmagical attack or affliction. The talisman’s enchantment adds to the resistance roll, attribute check, or defense roll against its specific attack or affliction. The talisman is always “on” while worn by or in physical contact with its owner; otherwise it is inactive. It lasts until the thing it protects against happens; then it loses its enchantment. Talismans may protect against disease, arrows, curses, lightning, and other calamities. Although most talismans are created using pieces of jewelry, any item may be so enchanted. It is even possible to tattoo a talisman onto its wearer! When creating a talisman against a spell, the enchanter uses the lower of his skills with Talisman and the spell being opposed. Each protection is a different spell, to be learned separately. Talismans also work against variants of the base spell: a talisman against Fireball also works against Explosive Fireball. Alchemists can create magical objects called talismans (p. 220); they are, however, not the same as the items produced by this spell. Amulet An amulet is an item that grants the wearer magic resistance against a specific spell. Amulets are often enchanted with several Amulet spells, to cover a wide spectrum of effects. Although most amulets are pieces of jewelry, any item may be so enchanted. It is even possible to tattoo an amulet onto its wearer! The enchanter uses the lower of his skills with Amulet and the spell being opposed. Amulets also work against variants of the base spell: an amulet against Fireball also works against Explosive Fireball. Alchemists can create magical objects called amulets (p.220); although they have a similar function, they are not the same as the items produced by this spell. Energy cost to cast: 50 per point of magic resistance the amulet grants(maximum of 5). Bless A general spell of aid and protection. It must be cast on another; you cannot bless yourself. In some game worlds, only holy men or “good” wizards can cast this spell; this decision is the GM’s to make. The effect of a blessing is as follows: All the subject’s die rolls are modified favorably by one point (or more, for a more powerful blessing). The modification will not affect critical successes and failures. This lasts indefinitely... until the subject fails some die roll (or a foe makes a good die roll) and the subject is in some serious danger. Then the blessing miraculously averts or reduces the danger – and ends. It is up to the GM to decide when the blessing has its final effect, and what form the protection takes. If an arrow is aimed at your heart, a 1-point blessing might move it to your arm, while a 2-point one would send it through your hat, and a 3-point one would let it slay a foe behind you. Duration: As above. Cost: 10 for a 1-point blessing, 50 for a 2-point blessing, 500 for a 3-point blessing. Blessings may not be “stacked” – a stronger blessing dispels a weaker one. Time to cast: 1 minute for every point of energy in the spell. The blessing may be cast on an item rather than a person, and affects the wearer of the item. When the blessing finally averts some great danger, the item loses its enchantment. Energy cost to cast: 10 times the cost to cast on a person. Ignite Fire Produces a single spot of heat, and is used to set fire to a readily flammable object. It works best on paper and cloth, and will not affect any item that would not burn in an ordinary fire. In particular, it will not set fire to a living being! Once ignited, the fire burns normally. Duration: One second. Cost: Depends on the amount of heat desired: 1 – As though a match had been held to the subject. Lights a candle, pipe, or tinder in one second. 2 – As though a torch had been held to the subject. Ignites paper or loose cloth in one second, ordinary clothes being worn in four seconds. Create Fire Fills the area of effect with fire that requires no fuel (if cast in midair, it produces a sphere of flame, which falls to the ground). This is real fire, and will eventually ignite any flammable objects it touches. Cannot be cast within rock, foes, etc. Duration: 1 minute. Base cost: 2. Half that to maintain. Ordinary fires set by this spell do not require maintenance. Fireball Throw a ball of fire from one hand. This has 1/2D 25, Max 50, Acc 1. When it strikes something, it vanishes in a puff of flame. This spell is likely to ignite flammable targets. Cost: Any amount up to your Magery level per second, for three seconds. The fireball does 1d burning damage per energy point. Time to cast: 1 to 3 seconds. Lend Energy Restores the subject’s lost Fatigue Points, at an energy cost to the caster. Cannot increase the subject’s FP score above its normal maximum. Cost: Any amount; the energy spent by the caster goes to the subject as restored FP (e.g., if the caster spends 5 energy, the subject regains 5 lost FP). Casting cost is not reduced by high skill. Lend Vitality Temporarily restores the subject’s lost Hit Points, at an energy cost to the caster. Cannot increase the subject’s HP score above its normal maximum. Since restored HP vanish after one hour and the spell cannot be maintained, this spell is only a stopgap measure. Duration: 1 hour. Cost: Any amount; the energy spent by the caster goes to the subject as restored HP (e.g., if the caster spends 5 energy, the subject regains 5 lost HP). Casting cost is not reduced by high skill. Cannot be maintained; must be recast. Relieve Sickness Temporarily relieves a subject of any sickness symptoms he may have been displaying (fever, dizziness, rash, cough, etc.). The spells Sickness and Drunkenness get to resist. Note that only the symptoms are cured. Relieve Sickness will sober a drunk for the duration – but for a permanent cure, use Neutralize Poison. Duration: 10 minutes. Cost: 2. Cannot be maintained; must be recast. Time to cast: 10 seconds. Minor Healing Restores up to 3 HP to the subject. Does not eliminate disease or poison, but will cure damage caused by these things. This spell is risky if used more than once per day by the same caster on the same subject. If you try, roll at -3 for the first repetition, -6 for the second, and so on. If you have the Physician skill at level 15 or higher, a critical failure with this spell counts only as an ordinary failure – unless you are trying the spell more than once per day on the same subject. Cost: 1 to 3. The same amount is restored to the subject. Major Healing Restores up to 8 HP to the subject. Does not eliminate disease or poison, but will cure damage caused by these things. Otherwise, this spell functions just like Minor Healing: it is at -3 per casting on the same subject in one day, and Physician skill at level 15 or higher will mitigate the effects of a critical failure. The penalties for repeated casting accrue separately for Minor Healing and Major Healing. For instance, a caster could cast both spells on the same subject in the same day at no penalty. Cost: 1 to 4. Twice the amount spent is restored to the subject. Great Healing Restores all of the subject’s missing HP. Does not eliminate disease or poison, nor does it restore crippled or missing body parts, but it can heal HP lost to any of these things. A given subject can only benefit from this spell once per day, whether cast by the same caster or by a different caster each time. If you have the Physician skill at level 15 or higher, a critical failure with this spell counts only as an ordinary failure. Cost: 20. One try per day per subject. Time to cast: 1 minute. Cure Disease Eliminates one type of disease or infection from the body of the subject. A successful Diagnosis roll (by the caster or another) should precede the casting; if not, spell use is at -5! Does not cure any damage the illness has done to the subject; the spell just eliminates the underlying sickness. Duration: The illness is gone, but the subject isn’t immune forever... Cost: 4. Time to cast: 10 minutes. One try. Restore Sight Temporarily restores the subject’s sight, regardless of what caused the loss (if the loss of sight is magical in nature, however, the responsible spell gets to resist). The eyes must not be completely missing (that requires Regeneration). For a permanent cure, use Restoration. Duration: 1 hour. Cost: Equal to half of the restored Vision score (Per + Acute Vision); half to maintain. Time to cast: 5 seconds. Light Produces a small light like a candleflame. It stays still unless the caster concentrates on moving it; then it can travel at Move 5. Duration: 1 minute. Cost: 1 to cast. 1 to maintain. Continual Light When cast on a small object (up to fist-sized or 1 pound) or a small part of a larger object, makes that object glow with white light. Duration: Variable. Roll 2d for number of days. Does not count as a spell “on.” Cost: 2 for a dim glow like moonlight, 4 for the brightness of a torch, 6 for a glare as bright as day. Remove Shadow The subject’s shadow seems to disappear. Unwilling subjects resist with Will. (If there is more than one light source, all shadows vanish!) Duration: 1 minute. Cost: 2 to cast. 1 to maintain. Shape Light With this spell, the caster may transform a uniform light source into a directional one. The caster may specify any number of “baffles” or restrict the illumination to specific beams. Thus, the spell can change a torch into a hooded lantern of sorts. Concentration is required to change the light’s shape, but not to maintain it. The spell can also be used to bend and twist light beams. The GM should allow any effect that isn’t already covered by such spells as Simple Illusion, Small Vision, Invisibility, and so on. Duration: 1 minute. Cost: 2. Same cost to maintain. Bright Vision Peer safely into intense sources of light (like a roaring fire or the sun) and protect against blinding from the Flash spell, Vision-based attacks, or similar occurrences. Duration: 1 minute. Cost: 2 to cast. 1 to maintain. Glow Suffuses an area with a uniform glow. Objects and beings standing in the area won’t project any shadows unless a source of light stronger than the ambient glow is brought in. Duration: Variable. The GM should roll 2d for the number of days. Base cost: 1/2 for starlight; 1 for moonlight; 3/2 for torchlight; 2 for daylight(bright, no Vision penalty). Minimum radius is 2 yards. Time to cast: 1 second per half-point of base cost Light Jet Emit a beam of bright light from one finger. This beam can be used like a flashlight. It gives good illumination for 10 yards in the direction it is pointed, and some vision will be possible up to 30 yards away. It can be used as a signal for up to a mile if visibility is good. Can be used in combat to blind foes within 10 yards, but only in relative darkness (e.g., when the combat penalty is at least -5). Each turn, the caster rolls against Innate Attack skill or DX-4, with a -5 penalty to hit the face. This attack can be dodged or blocked, but not parried. If the target is hit, he will be at a -4 penalty to combat skills on his next turn, and at a -1 penalty for the remainder of the combat. This effect is not cumulative. Foes with Night Vision double these penalties. Duration: 1 minute. Cost: 2 to cast. 1 to maintain. Flash Creates a brilliant flash of light. This will totally blind some that see it, and reduce the DX of others by 3 (which reduces all DX-based skills). It may affect anyone who is facing the flash and has his eyes open (GM’s decision, if miniatures are not being used). The caster himself is not affected if he closes his eyes as he casts the spell. Each other creature in range must make a HT roll to avoid the worst effects: Wall of Light Creates a curtain of light around an area. The wall is four yards high, but may be made higher; simply scale the cost as the height (double for 8 yards high, triple for 12 yards high and so on). The only thing it blocks is vision, both ways. It has no effect on spells, beings, sounds, etc. Bright Vision allows one to see through the wall. Duration: 1 minute. Base cost: 1 to 3 to cast. Same cost to maintain. The Wall’s glow depends on the energy put into its base cost, as per Continual Light. See Invisible Subject can see anything concealed by the Invisibility spell or by “natural” invisibility. These things will be slightly translucent; thus, you can see through them and tell that they appear invisible to others. Duration: 1 minute. Cost: 4 to cast. 2 to maintain. Sunlight The area is illuminated in full daylight – even underground! The area extends skyward, stopping only when it hits some sort of ceiling. If cast in a cave, the area is a huge shaft of light extending upward to the rock. If cast on a cloudy day outdoors, the light appears to break through the clouds above. If cast at night, the light appears to come from an overhead star which brightens to sun level for those inside the area. Treat the light as natural sunlight for all purposes – it can be used to grow plants, get a tan, etc. Creatures who are susceptible to the effects of sunlight (such as vampires) are fully affected. Duration: 1 minute. Base cost: 2 to cast. 1 to maintain. Continual Sunlight Illuminates an area as per the Sunlight spell, but lasts longer and cannot be maintained. Duration: Variable. Roll 2d for number of days. Base cost: 3. Prerequisite: Sunlight. The area may be permanently illuminated for 100 times the cost to cast the spell. Sunbolt Shoot a bolt of concentrated sunlight from one fingertip. It has 1/2D 75, Max 150, Acc 2; use the Innate Attack skill. The light burns like laser light and does burning damage. Increase a shield’s DB against this spell by 50%, rounding down, if it is highly polished. Whether or not damage gets through armor, a hit to the face blinds the victim unless he makes a HT roll. A hit to the eyes does double damage and blinds the victim unless he makes a HT roll at a penalty equal to the damage suffered. Treat Sunbolt- induced blindness as a crippling injury for recovery purposes (p. B420). Any mirror will reflect a Sunbolt; if the GM is uncertain of the exact angle of incidence/reflection (if the Sunbolt hits a hand-held mirror, for instance), determine its new direction randomly. Use the rules for hitting the wrong target (p. B389) to determine if anything along the new path is hit. Deliberately reflected shots are a much trickier matter; range penalties will be for the total range to the target, with an additional -2 for each “bounce.” And unless the mirrors are very large and/or stable and/or deliberately placed for the purpose, the GM may simply declare the shot impossible. Defending characters holding mirrors may attempt to reflect the bolt back at the caster – treat this as a Block defense at a -2 penalty; also apply the normal range penalties from the defender to the caster. The DB of the mirror (if it is large enough to offer any; GM call) adds to this roll normally. The caster may defend normally, unless totally surprised. Sunbolt is not affected by Missile Shield or Reverse Missiles. Force Dome and Deflect Energy do offer protection. Areas of magical Darkness or Blackout resist Sunbolt. Cost: Any amount up to your Magery level per second, for three seconds. The bolt does 1d-1 impaling damage per energy point. Time to cast: 1 to 3 seconds. Warm Raises the ambient air temperature of an area. This could be used to dissipate Fog, for example. The spell cannot raise the temperature above 100˚F. This is also an Air spell. Duration: 1 hour. Time to cast: 1 minute per base cost application. Base cost: 1/10 (minimum 1). Each base cost application raises the ambient temperature by 10˚F. Same cost to maintain. Category:GURPS